Salus District
Summary The Salus District, bordering Midtown and St. Carmichael is easily the most wealthy district of Aurum. The district is populated by some of the sprawling metropolis' most wealthy citizens, corrupt bureaucrats, investors, financial firms, offices of some 1,200 globally-operated corporations, and some of the more well-off and powerful organized crime gangs such as the Gokudo and Quo. Businesses The businesses within the Salus District are mostly corporate and financial in nature. Financial Most Salusian banking firms are banks and investment firms. Due to the lack of regulations and widespread corruption in the city, it is not uncommon for these firms to be involved in embezzlement and money-laundering. Many foreign governments and global corporations are thought to participate in its unsavory business practices. Corporate Salus is also a centre for businesses, as the low corporate taxes make it a corporate tax haven. As a result, several corporations call Salus their home. Insurance Insurance has always been a lucrative sector, whether it be automotive, health, property, etc. The list goes on and on. Once again, with the low amount of regulation in Aurum, insuance companies are able to get away with many immoral practices, and many decide to elect not to enroll in insurance as many simply call it a "take your money and run scheme". However, for an exuberant price, the wealthy or well-off can purchase legitimate insurance. Information Technology IT is especially strong in the Salus District, more on the retail side tending towards the Salus Quarter of Bay Bend. Here, one can buy anything from highly-developed implantsm, to highly intelligent and interactive robotic servants, to high-powered servers and other communications hardware. Other The "Other" sectors section within Salus are led by retail, and followed by automotive, food service, and other smaller business sub-sectors. Languages The primary language spoken in Salus is English, similar to a posh London accent. Other languages include French, Dutch, German, Chinese and Italian. With the exception of English, the European languages occur seldom outside of Salus. Sub-Districts Like other parts of the city, the Salus District has its own distinct sections or subdistricts. Unlike other parts of the city, these differences are less dramatic. 1. Magnate Row Magnate Row is the location of Salus's wealthiest residences, high-end businesses, and and corporate headquarters. The East Asian Stock Exchange is built here, and it is populated by dozens of financial firms. It is also debatably the party capital of the East, sporting hundreds of nightclubs whose flashing lights are said to never go out. 2. Bay Bend, Salus Quarter The welthiest section of the Bay Bend area, comprised of many high-tech jobs in engineering, technology retail, information technology, and many more. Despite this being the smallet subdistrict in Aurum, it also contains three universities, all of which have a strong technological institute, and around half a dozen trade schools specializing in technology, programming, robotics and engineering. Its technological prowess ranks it as the leader in the Cybernetic Rennaissance worldwide. 3. Regent Hills Once the seat of the regent 130 years ago when the region was still ruled under the British Crown. The Regency of Aurum is long gone, however, centuries of its history are still preserved amidst the sprawling post-modern metropolis. Some landmarks include Newhampton Palace, the Royal Museum, Aurum, the Royal Institute at Aurum, and many other smaller landmarks. 4. Queensbury Quay This district is bordered on all of its coast with an artificial seawall as the area used to be a silty basin that was used by the native population to grow rice centuries before. Even during the initial sprawl of the city in the mid-20th century, this area as left untouched, though of as land of little value. When the Salus District that we know today began to emerge, a quay was built around this area and the area was drained and later developed. Today, due to the silty ground and low water table, building cannot be built very high as in the neighboring Regent Hills, Magnate Row and Pennington Place. Development is primarily residential, followed by commercial and offices. 5. Pennington Place The major highway, the N-14 runs through and terminates in this area. It is kept developed in relatively low density in order to facilitate the traffic coming off from the N-14/N-10 highway traffic. The development is mostly residential, but is also home to a few malls and notable high-end retailers of many kinds. Media Intersection.jpg Highway.jpg Solus Overpass.jpg Salus.jpg Category:City Districts Category:Location